


Always

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cas and Y/n bond over their love for Harry Potter.





	Always

“Y/n, what is an Azkaban?”

Y/n lifted his head, peering over the book to see Castiel stood in front of the table he had his foot resting upon.

“What?” he asked, too immersed in the book to have heard the question clearly.

“What is an Azkaban?” he asked, tilting his head, looking so cute and adorable.

“Oh-it’s-umm…” 

Y/n wondered whether it would be worth it to explain. 

The angel was fairly clueless and this wasn’t some piece of lore that he needed to know about. 

But y/n wanted someone who loved Harry Potter as much as him. 

There was Charlie, but she was no longer with them. 

Sam had an appreciation for it too, but he was more interested in boring lore books. 

So y/n took this opportunity to get closer to the angel, who he may have had a slight crush on. 

Ok. Maybe it was a massive crush. But no one knew about it and y/n would make sure no one ever would.

“It’s like a prison, Cas. For magic people. Wizards and such”, y/n stated.

“A prison? But if they have magic, why can they not get out?” the angel asked, confused as to why they couldn’t simply teleport out. 

Were there sigils that blocked people like they did him? 

Why couldn’t they just get out easily?

“It’s more complicated than that. Why don’t you read the books?” y/n suggested, hoping the angel would be interested.

“Ok”. 

Cas sat down as y/n got up and went to his room, finding the Philosopher’s Stone book and taking it back to the library.

The men sat in silence as they read their books, both sneaking glances at the other from time to time.

It had been a few weeks since y/n introduced Castiel to Harry Potter. 

Castiel was completely in love with the books. 

He loved the magnificent magical mysteries, the gripping evil of Voldemort and the sweet friendship of the trio. 

Even if he was an angel himself, the magical world within these books were so much more exciting and glorious.

Castiel feelings for y/n had grown within the past few weeks. 

He had an attraction to y/n immediately. 

As they got closer, these feelings had grown, but Castiel said nothing. 

He was an Angel of the Lord and y/n was a human. 

He didn’t think this would be a good idea. 

But with the men getting closer over the books, Castiel felt as though he had to do something now. 

He couldn’t let this amazing man slip away from him.

He poofed into the library, Sam, Dean and y/n sat at the tables, looking through some lore books for some information on a case. 

The angel reached into his pocket, producing a little paper bird. 

He used his grace to make it fly towards y/n, the bird landing on the table right in front of him.

Y/n looked up in slight amazement. 

Although he was used to demons and angels and witches, it was still cool when he saw their magic, being slightly in awe of their abilities.

“Aww, that’s so cool, Cas”, he said as he held the paper bird in his hands, just looking at it.

“Open it”, the gruff voice responded. 

Y/n furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before unravelling the bird, a huge smile gracing his face. 

He looked to the angel shyly, and nodded, getting up and walking towards him. 

The brothers watched with confusion as y/n leaned on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on the angels’ chapped lips, before Cas wrapped his arms around y/n and both men disappeared.

“What the hell?”

“I don’t know, man”, Sam replied, picking up the piece of paper and reading the question.

_“Would you like to visit Hogsmeade and get some butterbeer?”_

Sam showed the note to his brother, who scrunched his face up in confusion. 

He wasn’t the greatest with Harry Potter, only having a basic knowledge of a few of the characters. 

Sam, however, smiled at the cuteness of the angel, glad the two morons finally got together, knowing they both had feelings for each other for a while now.

It had been almost 8 months since Castiel asked y/n out. 

They were practically best friends already, so the relationship didn’t change too much, except for the added benefit of great sex with the angel and having a warm body to sleep with.

The first time Cas and y/n had sex was fairly strange. 

It was weird for them, seeing each other naked after being friends for so long. 

But the love was already there for the both of them, so the first time, Cas made love to y/n, feeling his body, memorizing everything, knowing this was what he was made for.

After that, they got a whole lot more experimental. They tried all sorts of kinks and fetishes.

“On the bed, angel. Get naked. Spread yourself out for me”, y/n commanded. 

This was a new experiment for them both. 

Y/n was a complete bottom and also a sub. 

But Castiel wanted to switch it up. 

He’d still be the top, but this time, y/n would be in charge.

Castiel immediately listened. 

Y/n was the sweetest of God’s creations, but Cas was so eager to listen, to play his role well. 

Snapping his fingers and getting rid of his clothes, all except his tie, he lay on the bed, spread eagle.

Y/n stared at Cas, taking in his beautiful body, his abs and cock hard, the bush y/n loved to bury his nose in while he was deep throating the ten inch cock. 

He loved how the tip tickled the back of his throat, leaving a small streak of precum behind.

“I’m gonna ride you today, angel. Understood?” 

Cas nodded, having been told not to speak at all.

“Good angel. I love you. You know that, right?”

Cas smiled, his heart swelling. 

Y/n was always so adorably cheesy. 

It was so cute when he’d constantly profess his love. 

Cas nodded again, staring at y/n with so much love.

Y/n moved forward, completely naked and climbed on top of Cas. 

Sitting directly on top of the thick cock, he grinded down, his hole aching for it, his own cock completely hard. 

Cas stifled a moan, determined to do everything y/n had told him.

Y/n leaned forward, taking Cas’ mouth, licking and biting at his lip. 

Cas shut his eyes, loving the feeling of y/n’s warm lips against his own. 

Y/n slipped his tongue in, taking control of the kiss, his tongue gliding over Cas’, pouring both his lust and love into the kiss.

Y/n pulled back, Cas’ grace already having stretched his tight hole and sunk down, the cock stretching his ass. 

He loved the feel of Cas in him. The way they locked together and their bodies joined.

Y/n started bouncing up and down, rotating himself at the same time, trying to get the fat cock to hit his prostate, which it did every time. 

The men interlocked their hands, wanting to join forever as y/n kept riding Cas, holding onto his tie as though it was a rein.

“Fuck, Cas. Fuck me now”, y/n whimpered, the pleasure being too much for him to keep his voice strong. 

Cas happily obliged, thrusting up hard and fast, wanting to make y/n happy. 

This continued for a few minutes, until y/n jumped off Cas’ dick.

Cas whimpered, missing the feeling of the snug tight hole around his dick.

“Don’t worry, baby. Time to taste you”, y/n said, his eyes blown with lust as he stared into the beautiful blue ones. 

Cas lay watching as y/n shuffled down and immediately began deep throating him. 

Cas’ eyes rolled back, loving the way his tip would slam against the back of y/n’s throat.

Y/n continued, bobbing his head over and over, licking and moaning, the vibrations only making things better for the angel.

“You can touch me and speak now, Cas”.

“Fuck, y/n”, Cas moaned, one hand gripping the sheets, his knuckles pale, while the other flew to y/n’s hair, pushing his head down, Cas’ pubes meeting y/n’s nose, who sniffed in the natural scent of his angel.

Cas was already so fucking close.

“Fuck, y/n. Don’t stop”, he choked out, his balls constricting and his breath wavering. 

Y/n popped Cas out of his mouth and stroked the wet throbbing cock, fast and hard, wanting the angel to finally cum. 

He didn’t care whether he came himself or not, he just loved when Cas came. The way his face scrunched up, his eyes wide as he stared into space, his body tensing as he shot his load.

Y/n bobbed harder, swallowing around Cas’ cock, making him lose it. 

His grip on the bedsheets tightened as he let out a prolonged groan, ropes of white thick cum bursting out and splashing along his beautiful abs and chest. 

Once he finished, y/n leaned forward and started licking up the warm salty fluid, starting from Cas’ chest going down, feeling the ridges of the hard muscles, until he reached the cock and slurped up the last drop, licking up some cum from the angel’s dark pubes, biting and swallowing some hairs as well.

Sam and Dean hated the relationship. 

Well, not hated, but it was strange. 

As much as they loved y/n and Cas, they hated seeing the lovey dovey couple around the bunker. 

Cas was around a whole lot more now and the couple often spent their time hanging out. 

Whether it was reading some Harry Potter books, watching all eight movies almost weekly over and over, or just sat together talking. 

Anything that allowed them to spend time together, they would do, often intertwining their hands, or y/n sitting on Cas’ lap.

What was even worse, were the sounds that would come out of y/n’s room. 

They’d hear y/n moaning, screaming at Cas to get his _"tongue deeper in there”_ , screaming for him to _“keep going! Yes, yes! Keep going, baby! Urgh, fill me up good”._

It just creeped them out.

Y/n and Cas lay in bed, the angel catching his breath as the human placed kisses on his chest and up his neck, then along his jaw and finally on his cheek, the angel smiling at his sweetness.

“Y/n”.

“Yea, angel?”

“Always”.

“What?”

“Always”.

“Always?”

“Yes. In Harry Potter, Snape says he loved Lily. Always”.

Y/n nodded his head, wondering why his angel was bringing this up.

“Well, I know I will love you. Always. So, will you please marry me?” the angel asked, a beautiful black wedding band appearing in his hand.

Y/n sat frozen for a minute, the angel thinking this had been a terrible mistake. 

He never should have asked this. 

He was an angel, dammit. 

There was no way a human could want to be with him. 

Y/n snapped out of his shock when he saw the fear in Cas’ eyes, immediately letting him know he wanted a forever with him.

Y/n nodded his head rapidly, not saying anything due to the sobs and tears. 

Cas placed the ring on his finger, relieved y/n hadn’t rejected him, before putting a matching silver one on himself. 

The men made love for a few hours, before falling asleep, knowing they would have each other’s love. 

Always.


End file.
